Uma Noite para o Amor
by MagaliLettrell
Summary: Gina estava triste, e ninguém melhor que Draco Malfoy para animá-la.


Encontrava-me sentada na areia como de costume. Era noite e o vento era forte, mas não sentia frio. A única claridade vinha da Lua. Usava um vestido curto, e não me importava se algo estava aparecendo ou não – era a única no local. Abraçava meus joelhos, fitando o mar, com suas ondas. Tentava compará-las, de alguma forma, com o tumulto de sentimentos que encontrava em mim.

Porém, desta vez, não me esperei cansar para levantar e voltar pra casa. Levantei, soltei meus cabelos ruivos, e andei calmamente em direção à praia. Parei somente quando senti a água quentinha bater em meus pés. Iniciei em seguida uma caminhada rumo ao nada, observando tudo, mas não necessariamente enxergando alguma coisa.

Andei alguns minutos, até resolver parar e me sentar, novamente, de frente para a praia. A água ainda batia em meus pés, e a sensação era boa. Não notei quando se aproximaram de mim.

- Ruiva? – escutei uma voz conhecida dizer, enquanto me abraçava pelas costas, fazendo-me sentir um ligeiro frio na barriga. – Novamente a olhar para o nada, melhor voltar para casa.

- Já irei. – sussurrei, esperando que a pessoa fosse embora.

Mas ela não foi. Sentou-se ao meu lado, sem soltar minha cintura. Pegou meu rosto, com uma das mãos, virando-o em sua direção. Beijou-me em seguida.

Anos haviam se passado desde quando esse mesmo homem me deu o primeiro beijo, era o último ano escolar, no início. Um ano antes foi quando um chamou certa atenção para o outro, por conta de uma aposta.

No último dia, do último ano, casais comuns estavam com preparativos para os respectivos casamentos. Mas nós não éramos um desses casais, não éramos comuns. Primeiro porque nunca antes uma (ou um) Weasley havia se aproximado pacificamente de um (ou uma) Malfoy. Segundo porque nossa relação ia da água para o vinho em questão de segundos, uma hora estávamos bem, noutra faltava pouco para nos matarmos. Terceiro porque, logicamente, nenhuma das nossas famílias estavam a favor deste relacionamento. E, por fim, quarto nós não queríamos casamento.

O único meio que achamos para conseguirmos ter uma vida sem que alguém atrapalhasse, tentando nos separar, foi nos mudarmos. Vivíamos numa região do Brasil bem distante de tudo, e – devo acrescentar – foi a melhor coisa que fizemos.

Enfim, nada havia mudado. Meus sentimentos por ele ainda eram os mesmos, as sensações que ele me causava ainda eram as mesmas (talvez mais intensas), uma briga séria com ele ainda me fazia sentir mal – muito mal.

E foi, por conta de uma briga, que passei a vir quase todas as noites para a praia. Notei que me fazia sentir melhor, ver como eu tinha sido boba, ou não. Prestar atenção em quem estava a razão. E sempre algum tempo depois ele vinha me ver, ou eu voltava para pedir perdão.

- Desculpa. – ouvi Draco falar, voltando a me beijar em seguida.

- Não, a culpada fui eu. – consegui dizer num intervalo de um beijo para outro.

Ele me abraçou mais forte. Sorrimos um para o outro. Ele levantou, pegando-me no colo. Nos levou para casa, para o quarto. Deitou-me na cama, deitando-se em seguida ao meu lado. Passei uma perna por cima da dele, aproximei-me mais e voltei a beijá-lo.

Senti sua mão percorrer meu pescoço, e subir para minha nuca, puxando levemente meus cabelos. Ele sabia o que aquilo causava em mim. Estremeci. E, para não perder o controle, virei, ficando de costas para ele.

Novamente pude sentir suas mãos, mas agora elas contornavam meu corpo, parando pouco abaixo da coxa, e subindo novamente, por baixo do vestido. Elas pararam na minha cintura, e a acariciava. Ele juntou nossos corpos, ficando perto o suficiente para que pudesse depositar beijos em meu pescoço e ombro.

- Você está me deixando louca. – consegui sussurrar.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – respondeu, sem parar com o que estava fazendo.

- Eu não vou agüentar isso por muito tempo. – sussurrei novamente, em tom de aviso.

- Eu sei. – disse, ao morder levemente meu pescoço.

A mão dele desceu, acariciando-me. Sem querer, deixei escapar um gemido. Fechei os olhos, notando todas as sensações que ele causava e os sentimentos que despertava: o arrepio, o frio na barriga, o amor e o desejo. Mordi os lábios e, ainda de olhos fechados, voltei-me para ele.

Ele sorriu, divertindo-se com meu desespero aparente. Beijei-o, seus toques ficavam mais intensos, e só voltei à realidade quando notei que nós estávamos apenas com as roupas de baixo.

Não tardou a tirar meu sutiã e a própria roupa de baixo. Sem parar de me beijar, virou, ficando por cima, depositando lentamente seu peso sobre mim. Desceu para meu pescoço, seios e depois barriga, fazendo-me suspirar e gemer às vezes. Tirou, sem pressa, a única peça de rouba que restava em mim.

Olhou-me nos olhos, e me senti corar. Sorri tímida, e, como resposta, ele sorriu com o canto do lábio. Dava para notar como gostava da situação - o fato dela me deixar envergonhada, por mais que já tivéssemos feito amor -, e das minhas reações. Suas mãos passeavam sobre meu corpo nu, quando se juntou por completo em mim. Gemi, fechando os olhos, notando que os lábios dele tocavam os meus.

O ritmo era inconstante, iniciou devagar, tornando-se rápido com o tempo. E, quando sentia que eu estava chegando ao meu máximo, voltava ao devagar, torturando-me. Segurei forte o lençol da cama, controlando-me. Mas novamente acelerou o ritmo; mordi o lábio, fechei os olhos, tentando evitar gemidos descontrolados. Não agüentei muito mais tempo, arqueei as costas, seu braço passou por elas, juntando ainda mais nossos corpos. Notei que ele me observava, antes de atingir seu próprio máximo. Gememos ao mesmo tempo.

Jogou-se ao meu lado, me aninhei ao seu abraço, encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Olhei para ele, tocando seus lábios com um dedo.

- Eu te amo, Draco. – sussurrei no seu ouvido, antes de dar um pequeno beijo.

- Eu te amo, Ruiva. – ele respondeu, acariciando meu braço.

E não precisamos mais falar nada, tudo estava subentendido. Dormi tranqüila, sem me preocupar ou entristecer com a briga que havia acontecido mais cedo. Nos amávamos e isto bastava.


End file.
